Love, Hate, and Competition
by Kanai16
Summary: iyyyh fic. Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Yuske, Hiei, Kurama, and Youko are the hottest boys in school and their all after one girl, Kagome. In this story of love, hate , and competition, who will get the girl. your choice of paring
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Welcome to Inferno High  
  
RRRRIINNGGGGG Ah yes, the blaring sound of the school bell, telling students to rush to class or their late. How I just hate it. The names Sesshoumaru and welcome to inferno high. Thankfully an finally this is my last year here at this school. Im 18 and I hang out with (what the girls call us) the Hot Boys or HB for short. The HB includes myself, my loud mouth half brother Inuyasha, the ever quiet Naraku and Hiei, the perverted Miroku, the punk Yuske, the 'charming' red head Kurama and his sly brother Youko, and the presisent Kouga.  
  
"Hello? Is this thing on."our 'blonde'[no affence] principal asks every time she gets on the intercom. "welcome back students, first and last yaer students. I hope you enjoy this school year as I hope you will.(welcome back speech) and have a wonderful year." "welcome class. I'm Mrs.Jean and welcome back. I see some familiar faces from last year and I see new ones. I'm hop-." The door banges open and a girl with long raven blue hair to her lower back, and red black eyes leans on the door breathing like she ran a marothon.  
  
"late as always I see Kagome." "sorry Mrs.Jean." "just take a seat." "as I was saying."  
  
"Hey Kagome, woke up late again." "Fuck off Yuske. Where is everyone anyway." "they're in the rest of our classes." "ok. Sooo whats up with you and Keiko?" "Its not doing so well. I mean its nice and all but she wants to do everything uder the sun and I just wanna be laid back." "No wonder why you cant keep a girl." "whatcha mean I kept her this long." "yaeh and look where its got ya." "I know its just-" "They broke up already." "Damn Sesshoumaru I wanted to tell her myself." "You were stalling and she would have found out by Keiko anyway." "I don't feel like hearing this, this early in the morning. Wait till 2nd period." Kagome said while rubbing her temple.  
  
BRRRIIINNGGG  
  
"See you tomorrow class."  
  
My first fic and im accepting all reviews critics and flamers. Pairings are your choice. 


	2. schedule

Schedule  
  
|Name |1st |2nd |3rd |4th |Lunch |5th |6th |7th | |Kagome |Language |Science|Social |Math |lunch |Study |Lab |Gym | | |Arts | |Studies| | |Hall | | | |Sesshoumaru |Language |Science|Social |Math |Lunch |Study |Lab |Gym | | |Arts | |Studies| | |Hall | | | |Naraku |Language |Science|Social |Math |Lunch |Study |Lab |Gym | | |Arts | |Studies| | |Hall | | | |Hiei |Language |Science|Social |Math |Lunch |Study |Lab |Gym | | |Arts | |Studies| | |Hall | | | |Kouga |Language |Math |Science|Social |Lunch |Art |Music |Gym | | |Arts | | |Studies| | | | | |Inuyasha |Language |Social |Art |Math |Lunch |Science|Study |Gym | | |Arts |Studies| | | | |Hall | | |Miroku |Language |Social |Art |Math |Lunch |Science|Study |Gym | | |Arts |Studies| | | | |Hall | | |Kurama |Language |Art |Study |Social |Lunch |Math |Science|Gym | | |Arts | |Hall |Studies| | | | | |Youko |Language |Lab |Study |Science|Lunch |Math |Social |Gym | | |Arts | |Hall | | | |Studies| | |Yusuke |Language |Science|Math |Social |Lunch |Art |Study |Gym | | |Arts | | |Studies| | |Hall | | |Kanna |Language |Art |Social |Science|Lunch |Math |Study |Gym | | |Arts | |Studies| | | |Hall | | |Kikyo |Language |Math |Science|Social |Lunch |Art |Study |Gym | | |Arts | | |Studies| | |Hall | | |Sango |Language |Social |Science|Lab |Lunch |Music |Math |Gym | | |Arts |Studies| | | | | | | |Keiko |Language |Math |Art |Science|Lunch |Study |Music |Gym | | |Arts | | | | |Hall | | | |Kagura |Language |Music |Math |Study |Lunch |Art |Science|Gym | | |Arts | | |Hall | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 


	3. troubled

Troubled  
  
thankyou to my first reviewers  
  
I'm only putting up pairs with votes pairings with votes kag/yus-+ kag/hiei-+ kag/kur-++  
  
First period  
  
"good morning class. I'm Mr.Feldman and I'll be your language arts teacher for the rest of the year. I'm gonna start roll call then I'll tell you what we'll be doing."  
  
Kags pov  
  
"Hey Kagome. Whats wrong?" Sango asked me "Nothing. Just thinking." I replied 'latly I've been troubled but havent told my friends. They don't need to be invovled reasons why you may ask, 1)my mom just had a nother baby with my step father 2)my real father came back and 3) he wants me to go live with him.' My touhgts were distacted when I heard my name being called.  
  
"So nice for you to be back kagome but please pay attention." "sorry Mr.F" "now class I want you to read page 254 for home work and I'll see you tomorrow" when he finished the bell rung.  
  
~in the hall~ "hey kagome" "wait up" "slow down" I could hear my friends yell at me so I stopped to let them catch up. Hey kagome we were wondwering if you wanted you go to the club with the rest of the gang tomorrow(today's Friday)" Rin asked "Sure. Why not." I answered "great we'll pick you up at 8:30 ok." "yeah." "Be ready." "See you later."  
  
~after school~ "see you guys later." I yelled  
  
I walk over to my black and red motercycle (I LOVE MOTERCYCLES) and left school heading home.  
  
~at the house~ "Mom I'm home!" I yelled "in the kithen dear" she called back I walked in to see her feeding Cyn(sin) "welcome home. How was school?" "nothing special. I'm gonna to the club with the gang tomorrow"  
  
We heard the front door open and two pairs of feet running, and one walking. The door to the kithen bust open and loud hellos reached our ears. "hello souta, shippo. How was school." "It was fun." Souta and shippo are my younger brothers their twins but look nothing alike. "I'll see you later mom." I said going up stairs. "Hey sis could you read us a story." Asked shippo "sure I"ll be there in a moment." I changed into my pajamas and read them their story . walking back to her room thinking of what she was goint to where tomorrow. She laid down and whispered "I miss you grandma genkai." Before closing her eyes and falling asleep.  
  
Chapter2 finished  
  
Since I'm writing as I go ideas are appricated I have a new story out named revenge never tasted so sweet. Check it out and tell me what you think. 


	4. chap 3 clubbing time

I don't own inuyasha or any other characters

I'm sorry I couldn't up date sooner but my ma broke the computer. So updates will be rare. Any questions please email or review  
  
Here's the next chapter  
  
Chap 3: clubbing time  
  
Next day  
  
kag's pov  
  
I mostly slept the day away. Only waking to eat and get ready to go to the club with sango, which was in 30 mins!!  
  
"mom, why didn't you wake me" I yelled as I tried to find something to wear.  
  
"Kagome, Sango just called saying she was on her way." Her mom yelled up the stairs  
  
"yeah, thanks mom." I said sarcastically  
  
15mins later 'done, and in record time too' she was dressed in a black and blue pants outfit, with matching shoes. Putting her hair in a flip-under ponytail. She heard Sango's car pull up.  
  
"bye mom, be home late."  
  
"have fun."  
  
at the club  
  
The club was packed. Bodies slick with sweat moved against each other dancing to Nelly's tip drill.  
"Come on Kagome. Dance with us." Rin said sitting at the table. She just got finished dancing with a hot guy.  
  
"I am Im just waiting" she replied  
  
"would you like to dance" she heard a voice ask behind her. Turning around she saw Youko with Kurama.  
  
"with both of you?" she asked. the twins looked at each other then back to her.  
  
"sure" Kurama said  
  
"Why not." Youko finished  
  
"okay" she said grabbing their hands and leading them to the dance floor.

Pete Pablo's freak-a-leek just came on. Kagome started dancing erotically between the twins. Youko in the back, Kurama in the front. Youko put his hands on Kag's hips when she started to grind her butt into his groin, her hands trailing over Kurama as he moved with her. How they were dancing made it seem as if they were having sex but with clothes on.

At the table next to the girls, the guys(sess/hiei/yusu and the rest)looked at them, jealousy running through their eyes at the site of the twins dancing with what they all consider their Kagome. Their only thoughts were  
  
'she will be mine'  
  
end 3

tell what you think

email/review

thanks

Dee K


	5. the competition

Love, Hate, and Competition

Chapter 4

By Dee K

YYYYYEEEEAAAA here it finally is the fourth chapter of love, hate and competition. I'm going by what's on the top of my head so feel free to give me pointers and/ or advice. I also need pairs and characters. and i dont own any of the inu or yuy character only Aku. Well not to wait any longer LETS GET IT STARTED IN HERE.

Chapter 4

Kag pov

It was half way through the night and I danced with each of the hot boys at least five times. After my dance with Youko and Kurama the rest seemed to get possessive. So after the tenth dance strait I went to sit down.

"Man kag, you're on a roll tonight." Sango said coming to sit at the table with her. She had on red hip hugger jeans and a red shirt with glitter on it. Her hair was let down some going over her shoulders, her make was light she only had red eye shadow and lip gloss on. Sango and I have been friends since 1st grade when she moved to town. She was very out going and very protective of her friends. She only fought with a reason so getting her made would only mean death.

"Yeah, you came here to meet people you don't know and you're dancing with the guys." Rin said she was wearing a blue shirt that hung past her knees but one side stopped at her waist, with blue jean low rider. Her hair was in micro braids that stopped to her mid back. She only wore lip gloss and light blush. I met Rin when I just entered middle school. Her family moved from Okinawa to Tokyo. She was shy but when she would go to the club and had a few drinks she could be a girls gone wild but with clothes on.

"I'm trying but its like every guy that talks to me is either a jerk or just wants one night." Kagome said putting her head on the table.

"Don't worry Kag. Im sure the perfect guy will come soon." Said Kayori. She had on a black tube top that stopped 1inch below her breast, with the words 'look but don't touch' in red, with black low rider jeans that showed her name in kanji on the side of her stomach. Her black hair with white highlights was pulled back in to a high ponytail. Kayori and I met a few months after I met Hiei, which was in 3rd grade. They're cousins and she came to live with them. She's nice, she'll put you in your place or threaten you when you either cross the line or need to shut up other than that she's very calm and collected.

"may I have this dance." We all turned our head to lookup. Our breath got caught in our throats as we stared at perfection.

"I think I've died and gone to hell." I heard Kayori say. I could say the same thing for someone as good looking as him in heaven would be considered a sin.

"And who are you asking to dance." Sango said after she regained herself

"This lovely lady right here." His red eyes turned toward me as he extended his hand. My friends looked at me their eyes telling me to go. I guess Kayori got tired of waiting so she decides to help. She took a needle out of her pocket and stuck me on my leg.

Reg pov

Kagome hopped up and the only thing to keep her from falling was to grab the guys hand. "Um, I'm Kagome." She said rubbing her hand on her leg while glaring at Kayori.

"Aku."

"Huh"

"My name is Aku." Just as he finished saying that the song goodies by serria(i hope thats right) came on

"May I have this dance."

"Sure."

As they walked to the dance floor we go back to the table with the girls

"I can't believe you stuck her." Sango said laughing

"Hey, she was taking to long. And a guy that devilishly hot should not be kept waiting." Kayori said taking a sip of her drink.

"Um did ya'll hear that" Rin asked looking around

"What." Sango said looking at Rin

"It like someone was growling." Rin said

"It was probably the base, don't worry." Kayori said getting up to dance

"Yeah, ok." Rin said as her and Sango got up

Else where in the club

"Be quiet Inuyasha." Miroku said

"How can I, I mean we're already at it for kag and then this guy just walks up and tries to take her I cant see how ya'll can just stand there and take it." Inuyasha said gulping down his drink.

"Its just the matter of patience Inuyasha." Youko said looking at a red headed girl at the bar.

"Since we have three hours left how about we spend it on something." Miroku said looking at a group of girls that walked by. "I'll be right back."

"Might as well." Yusuke said as him and Kawabara walked off.

"See you at closing time." Kurama said him and Youko walking to the bar.

"I'll be back." Hiei said walking off

"is it me or is that guy getting a little close." Inuyasha said as a waiter came and brought some more drinks, he was looking at kagome and Aku dance

"We cant do anything about it so how about we go find some girls." Naraku said standing up.

"Yeah, sure."

Bar

After dancing for five songs strait Kagome and Aku sat at the bar talking.

"So when do you start?" kagome asked

"next week, I'll be there when they get my papers strait." Aku replied. They were curtly talking a bout school. Aku would be going to her school.

"I could show you around if you like." Kagome said taking a sip of her drink.

"I'd like that." Aku said. Just as kagome was about to talk Sango came over.

"kag were about to go are you ready." She said.

"yeah. I'll see you Monday ok." Kagome said

"can I get your number."- Aku

"yeah here. Bye"- Kagome

"Bye."-Aku

yeah I finally did along chapter(ifs its long to some standards). But people I have some good and bad news. Which one first. Good-I read my email and those who sent In characters have made it in the story. Im on two different sites the reviews are mixed with each other, so here they are.

Reviewer - character

Kariisme - Kayori

Lady Gina Goddess of the Wind- Stephanie

Kill-all-flamers -Ceres

Sesshoumaruobsessed -Shinta and Eris (2 char)

Ice Youkai Enchantress -Aiko

Kurama Mate 2003- Celeste

Tai-youkai-Chan -Sai

Baka Kitsune Bri -Kya

Lady Lilly -Kelly

Darkened Witch -Kaylie Hiome

Lilaznyme -Tenshi Akuma

Kary Asakura and Mimi-Chan -Kary Asakura

Fire Kitsune -Kazumi Yuki Kuromatsu

I'll still be taking in characters if you want to send them. And now for the bad news are you ready. There will be no demons in this story. Now if you want me to I'll keep your character in but without the demons attributes, but if you want to put your characters as a demon in a story of mine check out my other fics: **High school fame fun, Revenge Never Tasted So Sweet, High Places, and Reality's Dream.**

If you have any questions please feel free to ask. Also if you don't see your name or your character it doesn't mean any thing, you just probably sent you character after I checked my mail and stuff. Thanks to **all of my reviewers. **With out ya'll I would not be doing this.

Thanks,

De K


	6. fun time at the mall mama's got a boyfri...

sorry for the long wait, but hey, i'm back with a longer chapter.

Love, Hate, and Competition chapter4

Higurashi house- 9:20 a.m.

"Kagome. Kagome."

If she didn't know better she would have thought that some one was calling her name. She opened her eyes to see Sango standing over her. Shocked to see her, Kagome did the only thing any person would do. She punched her.

"Damnit Kagome! What you do that for." Sango yelled as she clutched her nose.

Kagome heard laughs and lifted her head off her pillow to see Rin and Kayori laughing as Sango ran to the mirror.

"You better be glad nothings broken." She said looking at Kagome through the mirror.

"Ahh Sango don't be like that. It was entirely your fault. You should have never woken me up like that." Kagome said looking at her clock seeing It was only 9:30.

"Why are ya'll waking me so early, and on a Saturday?" she asked stretching

"We wanted to go to the mall today, so we came to get you." Rin said after catching her breath.

"Your mother let us in saying we could wake you." Kayori said while checking Sango's nose.

"And look how that turned out." Rin said laughing all over again.

"Well then let me get dressed and I'll meet ya'll down stairs." Kagome said getting out of bed and heading to her bathroom.

20 minutes later-

"okay lets go." kagome said coming downstairs. "bye mom" she said walking out the door. "where are the others?" she asked as they walked to the bus stop.

"their gonna meet us there." Sango said walking up to her.

"Oh okay." she said just as the bus pulled up.

They got on the bus went to the back and sat in down. There wasn't a lot of people on the bus since it was early. In front of them was a lady and her daughter who was facing them and popping gum, loudly.

_Pop. Pop. Pop._

"Can you stop that?" Kayori asked annoyed at the popping girl. The girl just looked at her and-

_pop._

Kayori tried to fight back a growl. Just as the girl blew her next bubble, kayori whipped out a needle and popped the girls bubble.(ha ha. Get it. ha. Anyway) before the girl knew what happened the gum was in her hair and stuck on her face. She turned to her mother crying.

Kayori sat back and looked at her friends faces.

"What? Can I help it if she was annoying me" she said

they broke out laughing. The rest of the ride was uneventful as they watched the passing people.

The bus arrived 30 minutes later at the mall. They got off and walked in.

"Now where did they said they were gonna meet us at?" Kagome asked.

"I don't kn-"

_rock we don't stop it everybody get on the floor._

"Hello?" Sango said answering her phone

"_Where are you guys?" _

"In the center of the mall looking for ya'll."

"_We're in the food court."_

"Okay we'll be there in 3." Sango hung up and they headed to the court.

When they reached the food court they saw a table where 5 girls sat talking.

"Are you enjoying yourselves? Kagome asked walking up to their table and sitting down.

"Kagome!"

"Where you been Kag?"

"It's nice to see you."

"Yeah its been awhile."

"Hey guys." kagome said smiling at the rest of her friends. She hasn't seen them in almost four months.

'They all look so different.' she thought.

There was Stephanie who was 17 and 5foot 4. She had fiery red hair with two white strips of hair in the front and had green eyes.

Then there was Angel, she was 16 and about 5'5. She had black hair with blue highlights that stopped just below her shoulder blades with grey-blue eyes

Ayla was 17, 5'5 with sun gold hair that went to her knees and crystal blue/silver eyes.

Hisaki was 17, about 5'6. She had black hair with red highlights that stopped at her knees.

And last but not least was Kazumi who just turned 17, she was 5' even, with black hair with whitish blue highlights that went to her waist. She had these intense midnight blue eyes that mad it seem as if she was looking into your soul.

The only reason kagome hasn't seen them was because they went to different schools. Hisaki and Angel went to Fremont high, Stephanie went to lemar high, and kazumi went to yellow brook high with ayla.

So they could never really see each other because of that, but they try to hang out once In a while.

"So what do ya'll want to do first?" rin asked picking up a fry from Hisaki's plate.

"Hey!"

"Lets shop then go to the movies." Ayla said

"Okay."

They finished eating and went to the first store they saw.

"I need some new pants." Angel said holding up a pair of black pants with red lining.

"Those are nice. I think you should get 'em." said Kayori.

After four hours at the mall they all had six bags each, full of clothes and shoes. They put their stuff in the malls lockers and went to the movies to see 'unleashed'. Three hours later they walked through the Higurashi household.

"I'm home mom."

"Welcome back dear." her mother called from the kitchen.

"Ya'll can put your stuff in the room." kagome said walking into the kitchen to see her mother talking to a man she's never seen.

"Um, kagome this is Tomo. Tomo this is Kagome." Mrs. H said

"Hi." tomo said holding his hand out. Kagome looked at him then his hand and back to him.

"Hey Mrs. H." angel said as she and the rest came into the kitchen.

"Oh girls how nice to see all of you. Oh my how have you grown. Now let me see if I can remember. Uhh your Hisaki." when she got a nod of approval she continued on. "Your Stephanie, Angel, Kazumi, and your Ayla. This is wonderful. Are ya'll staying for the weekend?"

"Yeah, we haven't seen them in a while so we thought, why not." Kazumi answered.

"Well that's nice. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, so go get ready. Kagome will you get your brother." she said and went back to talking with Tomo.

"Souta. Souta."

"Uh?" he answered playing his game.

"Mom said get ready for dinner-."she looked at his eyes and took his head in her hands

"Have you been going to sleep at night?" she asked him

"No time for sleep. Have to finish game." he said still playing. Kagome looked at him feeling worried.

"Okay, give me this."she said taking the controller from him.

"Nooo I have to finish the game." he said

downstairs-

"Now gather a round everyone. Everyone this is tomo, tomo this is everyone and as soon as kagome and souta get down here we can ea-."

"Nooo I have to finish the game."

they heard Souta's muffled voice

"Damnit Souta, turn the damn thing off."

"Noooooooo!"

They heard thumps and grunts and then silence

"Maybe they killed each other." kayori said

they heard feet coming down the stairs. They saw kagome with a crestfallen souta behind her.

"Sorry we're late." kagome said sitting in her seat. Souta sitting beside her quietly.

"Lets eat shall we?" Mrs. H said placing the last plate of food down.

Dinner was quiet except for the bits of chatter from the girls. After dinner Mrs. H walked Tomo outside.

"You coming kagome." Sango asked. They we're heading up to the room

"I'll be there in a minute." she said watching them go up the steps before sneaking to the front door to hear her mothers' conversation.

"When are you going to tell her?" she heard Tomo ask.

"When the time is right." Mrs. H said

"What! He is coming in less than a year and you say 'when the time is right'. If she doesn't get trained now, when He comes He'll kill her." Tomo said

"I know. Genkai was suppose to train her and now that she's dead there's no one I trust to train her." Mrs. H said

tomo looked at her. He sighed and drew her into a hug.

"Give me four months and I'll train her." he said brushing her hair down.

"Mrs. H looked up at him. "thank you Tomo." she whispered

kagome snuck back inside and up to her room. Walking in she saw the girls watching a movie.

"What ya' watching?"

"Dodge Ball." answered Sango

"Oh." kagome said laying on her bed. She laid there watching the movie but not really listening for she was thinking about the conversation her mother had with tomo.

'What man were they talking about and were deciding to train me?'

"Night kag."

"Night." she said laying back on the bed they were all sleeping on. It was big enough to fit 10 people so it was more than enough room.

'I wonder what's going on.' she thought closing her eyes.

End 4

sorry for the long wait. I tried to make this chapter longer than I usually do. I know I didn't have the boys in here. I haven't gotten enough votes on the options to do what I was going to but most of the votes I got are leading to them being demons.

I got enough characters so you can stop sending them in. Thank you

now everyone knows that they are gonna be playing jokes on each other and stuff. What I need from ya'll is jokes, pranks and anything funny you can think of. This is what I need

1.name of people involved

2. Who's playing the joke and who's receiving

3. A full description of the joke/ prank

Thanks

don't forget to vote for pairs and options.

Thanks,

Dee K


End file.
